


Trouble in a Different Form

by AstralArcher12



Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: Following in the direction of where the two men wondered off, Grace reached a group of cars without any idea where they be. About to give up and hope Slink doesn't killed Arthur, Grace began to move back towards the party, but froze at the sound of a familiar groan.Arthur.





	Trouble in a Different Form

It was the end of yet another leg of the race, and Grace and Arthur managed not to arrive last yet again. Grace wondered off to get herself a much needed drink, while Arthur occupied himself. Walking in the direction of where the drinks are, Grace caught sight of the race's odd host, Julian Slink, with a dark look in his eyes. Following his glance, the female racer saw the object of his attention, none other than Arthur himself. Despite knowing that this will probably lead to trouble, Grace continued on towards the drink area.

It was as she was heading back with a beer in hand that she saw that trouble did indeed arrive. She watched in surprise as Slink stalked right up to Arthur and dragged him off out of sight. Knowing she continue finish this race without the cop, Grace hurried off after the pair.

Following in the direction of where the two men wondered off, Grace reached a group of cars without any idea where they be. About to give up and hope Slink doesn't killed Arthur, Grace began to move back towards the party, but froze at the sound of a familiar groan.

Arthur.

Turning back around, Grace slowly approached the place where the sound came from, the other side of a old looking Volkswagen Type 2. Quietly, she peeked around the truck to discover an unexpected sight.

There leaning against the truck was Arthur. His hands were spread out against the side of the truck His mouth hung open, another groan appeared from the mouth once more, and his eyes stared down at the person in front on him. There, on his knees was Julian Slink himself. His hands were gripping Arthur's hips, holding them in place. Slink's head was moving back and forth as his mouth was-Oh.

Grace's eyes grew wide as she realized what exactly was taking place. Now knowing Arthur was in no immediate danger, she slowly backed away to give them some privacy and hurried back to the on-going party only a few yards away from them.

************************************

Later on, Grace was just finishing up her beer, when out of the corner of her eye she notices Slink appear from behind one of the tents. Not a hair out of place nor a fleck of dirt on his black clothing showed any evidence of what he had been doing just before. The sound of someone sitting down on the bench next to her drew her gaze away from the host. Seeing that it was Arthur, Grace held up a bottle of beer that she had grabbed for him and passed it over. Letting the man enjoy some of it for a moment first, Grace spoke the question that had been inching in her mind since she saw him with Slink.

"So did his teeth stain your dick black or are they natural that color?" She asked casually. Arthur choked on his drink in surprise from the question, proceeding then to go into a small coughing fit in an attempt to get back his breath. Grace noticed that this display caught the attention of someone. Julian Slink just raised his eyebrow in question of the scene. Grace just smiled and shrugged before turning back to her partner to wait for the answer of her question.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you did.
> 
> If I muster up the courage to write something higher than a T-rating, I might try to write this from Arthur's pov. Maybe one day.
> 
> (On a side note: Of course I yet again continue the tradition of a hero and villain being in a romantic situation. I really need to stop. NOT!)


End file.
